


A Very Merry Un-Birthday

by confettiwords



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hand Touching, Mirage: chaotic bi, One Shot, The power of friendship, bloodhound is a bird and you can't tell me otherwise, content here. level 1., first fic, mostly everyone having fun, the lightest of shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettiwords/pseuds/confettiwords
Summary: When Lifeline realizes Wraith has never had a birthday, she takes matters into her own hands.





	A Very Merry Un-Birthday

“Come here and get ya birthday present!”

Wraith turned and saw Ajay approaching with a slice of cake and a wrapped gift.

“You know you really didn’t have to do this, I don’t even really know when my birthday is..”

“Exactly why I do have to do this, sugar,” Her smile was disarming. Ajay Che, or Lifeline, kept the same huge smile on her face whether laying down gun fire or just kicking her feet up after a long day. 

Wraith held her arms close to her chest, it was dangerous to get close to people in these games. Lifeline waited patiently next to her, studying her and waiting for a sign of weakness to enforce the cake on her. 

“When I heard you’d never had a real birthday,” Ajay tsked slightly to show her disapproval.

“I don’t think birthdays were really...a priority,” Wraith’s mind flashed to the small clues of her past- the tubes and needles and endlessly interchangeable people in white coats. No, nothing else was really important but her powers and their limits.

“Well it’s a priority to me,” She grabbed Wraith’s hand and placed the plate there, closing her hands around hers. She was still wearing her blue surgical gloves but Wraith felt the warmth off her skin. Wraith chastised herself and quickly pulled away from her, though still holding the cake.

“Thanks, I’m, well I’m not good at this,” Wraith gestured at the cake and herself.

“No worries, love. Now come on everyone is in the other room waiting for you, “ She breezley turned towards the door before stopping and looking thoughtful back at Wraith, “and open my present later, I think you’ll like it,” With a wink she opened and closed the door. 

Wraith exhaled not realizing she had been holding her breath and happy to be alone for a moment. She set the cake down on a short table next to the gift and looked out the window. 

_“You’re vulnerable out there, these are people who’ve tried to kill you before!”_ Wraith grabbed her head as the voice shook into it. It sounded just like her and it’s warnings had kept her alive on more than one occasion. But she still had no idea where it came from and how it seemed to know things she didn’t. 

“No, but this is friendly? I think. Not everyone wants to kill me ALL the time, right?”

_“It might be a trap”_

“Ajay wouldn’t do that to me…” Wraith hesitated, looking out the window. She hadn’t trusted anyone in a long time. She had gotten here by herself, so close to answers about her past. Any misstep could ruin her chances forever.

And yet, the look in Ajay’s eyes seemed to hold no malice, and a tenderness she longed for. The thrill of being around people who respected her just as a teammate was almost overwhelming after her years of self-preservation. 

“No, no, this is a chance I want to take,” Wraith stood up straighter as the voice quieted.

Stepping into the main room Wraith was hit suddenly with a wave of noise. People milled about eating cake or drinking. She stayed up against the wall with the fewest people and tried to adjust. Lifeline had already integrated into a circle of partygoers and was laughing uproariously at someone’s joke. She caught Wraith’s eye and winked, then gestured energetically for her to mingle. Wraith felt her face completely flush and she moved immediately away from Lifeline’s view towards the large central bar. 

Mirage, who Wraith had just learned was actually named Elliott, was using his doubles behind the bar to flip glasses and pour extremely complicated drinks. A small audience had surrounded him. She watched from behind the group.  
“Ha and you all know that robot guy,” He was narrating with ease while also pouring and shaking drinks, “He watches me fall straight on my ass off the ziplane, and just says ‘I don’t think you are very good at this.’” yeah no shit! I don’t think you’re pa- par - partic - any good at catching me!”  
Mirage beamed and caught sight of Wraith. “Hey spooky, your birthday everything you hoped it’d be?”

“I’m uh, I’m not sure I don’t really have any to compare it to…” Wraith trailed off, feeling suddenly self conscious that she had ended the jovel feel of the conversation. But Mirage happily picked up her slack.

“So that means this is gotta be what, top 3 birthdays ever then?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s what that means.”

“Here, a little gift from me to you,” He snapped his fingers and a large gold coin appeared there. He effortlessly rolled it across his fingers and tossed it to her. She caught, surprised at its weight. 

“Is this real?”

“Yes’m! Something to practice on, I mean if you ever wanted me to show you some tricks I’d be happy to,” He winked and snapped 5 more coins into his fingers. He began rolling them with one hand making a drink with the other, winking at the other partygoers around him. Wraith took the coin and put it in her pocket, completely expecting it to disappear by morning.

A tall women was drinking a huge pint of beer and talking animatedly slightly down the bar from her. This was Bangalore, professional soldier and one of the most intimidating legends Wraith knew. Wraith leaned in closer, blending into the crowd listening. Bangalore was telling war stories, it was obvious her background lay in actual military combat unlike most of the other legends in the arena. She bragged a lot, but her track record proved she knew was she was doing. She handled every kind of weapon with the confidence and ease that Wraith seemed to lack. 

“And then I went up to the Sergeant and told him exactly what I thought of his hop-up!” Everyone laughed, Wraith laughed too hoping she could hide the fact she missed the entirety of the story.

“Hey! It’s the birthday girl!” Bangalore caught Wraith’s eye and raised her glass before chugging it completely empty. Others around her did the same, loudly whooping and ordering more drinks from Mirage. Wraith was suddenly flushed with all the eyes and attention on her. 

Bangalore turned to the people gathered around her, “Now this one,” she pointed at Wraith, “I’ve seen her do some wild stuff in the ring. Don’t get on her bad side because you look away for one second and POOF -” Bangalore did some pantomime punches and pretended to get knocked out, “She’s gone and back before you know what hit you and you’re straight out. She’s first class.” 

Wraith was surprised Bangalore thought so highly of her. In the ring she was mostly shouting orders or insulting her for getting shot at or falling behind. She’d never seen this side of her. She suddenly saw some value in getting to know her squad, and opponents, outside of the pressure. 

“EY! Wraith!” A huge hand landed on her shoulder, almost knocking her over. Wraith looked up almost a foot to see Makoa Gibraltar towering over her. Wraith had been completely won over by his charm and easy laugh after he’d saved her in a tight spot a few jumps ago. She thought to herself, _See, there can be good people out here. People worth knowing._ The voice was silent in reply.

Wraith almost wanted to hug him but kept her arms crossed, some things would take longer. 

Makoa had no such reservations and picked her up for a huge bear hug, lifting her off her feet.  
“It’s SO good to see you,” He boomed as he set her down. “I brought you a gift, little one.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to, it’s probably not even really my birth-” Makoa held up on hand and silenced Wraith. In his other hand was a petite gift bag, covered in glitter and paisley designs. Wraith took and gently pulled out the tissue paper. Inside was a small ornate compass. Wraith was shocked, she hadn’t even expected anyone to show up when Lifeline first sent the invite let alone bring things. Is this what everyone’s birthday was like? She took the compass delicately out of the bag, as if it was going to bite her.

“Ajay mentioned you’re looking for something down in the Outlands, I thought the best way to find anything is to not get lost. This was my Great Aunt’s, helped her more than once in the Outlands finding people. Helps in the Ring too!”

“I - “ Wraith had to take a moment, she suddenly felt overwhelmed by the kindness that Gibraltar and Ajay had been showing her. She didn’t deserve this. 

_“You’re fine on your own, you can’t rely on anyone”_ The voice pierced through her skull but Wraith kept her face unreactive. 

“I really can’t take this.”

“Nonsense! Take it, take it,” He pushed the compass into one of her pockets, “Next time we land together I got your back, ha! As long as you’ve got mine that is,” 

Wraith looked down for a moment, unable to make eye contact. She had left plenty of teammates behind to go find her own way in the ring. Why did she feel the need now to be part of a team? 

Makoa must have noticed her internal conflict and stepped in for another hug, “Alright, little one, I got you whether you want it or not. If you ever need anything, just send me a ping and I’m there!” He let her go and gave her more space.

“Thanks,” was all Wraith could manage before turning abruptly and finding her way back into the corners of the room, hand on the pocket holding the compass.

____

 

“I’m starving!” Mirage draped himself over the bar. Wraith had yet to see him do anything that didn’t use his full body for effect. “Wasn’t Bloodhound supposed to bring something for the grill, right?”

“Oh, you invited them? Aren’t they just a little...too weird? I ran into them in the dark once and their eyes were glowing almost orange. I don’t think it was the mask either…” 

“I once saw them take out an entire squad with no guns,” Bangalore chuckled,” It was awesome.” 

“Yes I invited them! I wanted everyone to get together for once and play nice and not give me all the extra work,” Lifeline crossed her arms and huffed, “Tho they were supposed be here a while ago…”

“Who vas?” A heavily augmented voice spoke suddenly from behind the group. Everyone jumped- Bangalore reaching for a non-existent gun while Mirage disappeared completely. Wraith crouched into position to rift jump and slowly turned towards the voice. 

Bloodhound was slightly hunched in the corner where no one had been moments before. Everyone stood frozen like deer in headlights. Bloodhound was wearing their full tracking gear, with belts and knives, gloves and knee pads, and a bandolier. Though Wraith realized, she had never seen them _not_ in full tracking gear.

“The Allfather has gifted me today, we will feast” They held up a leather sack that seemed wet and dripping at the bottom.

“What have we been gifted with, exactly?” The disembodied voice of Elliott asked from about 10 feet away.

“Meat,” Bloodhound offered the bag for someone to take but did not offer any further elaboration.

Lifeline leaned back some, “Yeah, but what kind you mean?”

Their head tilted, almost a little too far on its axis, as they contemplated, “It is, meat from… the vilds?” They ventured.

“Good enough for me,” Bangalore shrugged, pushed everyone aside and grabbed the bag. She walked over to the grill, followed closely by Makoa and Bloodhound. They all immediately began arguing about grilling techniques.

Wraith found herself laughing as Lifeline shook her head. “Come on let’s get ya a drink,” She guided her over to the bar where Mirage had re-appeared and was holding a large cocktail shaker. 

“Ladies, ladies, what can I get you? Any special birthday drink request, Wraith?” He punctuated his smile to her with a large wink. Mirage seemed incapable of not flirting with anyone nearby. She’d seen him talk his way out of a fight with Bloodhound with some well timed finger guns. The man was unstoppable. 

“Well, I don’t really know, I’ve never really had a chance to try any drinks,” Wraith slowly looked away and had the itching feeling in her fingers before she went through a rift portal. She wished she could close her eyes and just be somewhere else.

“I can help, Friends!” Pathfinder practically launched himself from the side of the bar he was sitting at. Wraith noticed he hadn’t actually been sitting on a barstool, but had slightly lowered his legs look like he was sitting. Polite. “I can access a database of over 5,000 drink mixtures! If you give me just a moment I can also calculate the percentage of alcohol needed to get you, as the Kids say, ‘rip-roaringly trunt!’ ” 

“Yeah, I’m sure they do buddy,” Mirage had started pouring.”Let’s keep it simple then.” Pathfinder’s central display gave Wraith and Lifeline a thumbs up. He then looked behind them, “Ah! It is Alexander, my good friend!”

Wraith squinted her eyes. Alexander? She didn’t know any Alexanders. Behind her was a looming form, an older man with a full beard and thinning hair. She stepped back, realizing she had never seen Caustic without his gas mask. 

Pathfinder continued turning to Lifeline and Wraith, “My friend and I have been performing Science!”

“Yes, it’s remarkable how the Nox effects a robot. I would have never imagined. I almost want to take him apart and see how he ticks.”

Pathfinder laughed and slapped him on the back, “I’m sure it would be a wonderful time for both of us!”

Wraith and Lifeline were left speechless and Alexander picked up a drink from the bar and drank it. 

“Intoxication is a wonderful escape from life.”

“Uh, how nice of ya to come. You must’ve seen my invites,” Lifeline almost wrapped a protective arm around Wraith. The man did have a reputation for experimenting in the ring, who knows what he did outside of it.

“Yes, Pathfinder also told me. Happy Birthday. I have made a gift,” He held up a plate with 12 perfectly uniform cupcakes with chocolate frosting. They looked picture perfect.

“Wait wait wait you BAKE?” Elliott had interjected himself in the conversation almost jumping over the bar. Wraith noted it was a hologram that came close instead of the real Mirage though.

“Baking is an exact science. My talents lie in many places. Have one.” He seemed very eager. Pathfinder reached a hand out and took one, then spent the next few moments deciding where a cupcake would go since he had no mouth. He displayed a sad face. 

Wraith felt the pressure to have one, it was her party after all, she had to accept the gifts right? Her hand made it halfway to the plate before Lifeline grabbed two cupcakes out from under her.

“Thanks for these, we need to eat something more solid before having dessert right? Let’s go over to the grill yea? I think they should have something made up by now.” She grabbed Wraith and guided her forcefully outside to the grill. She whispered “Don’t ya dare eat one of those, love” and threw them in a large trash can once out of sight of the bar.

Bloodhound and Makoa were arguing loudly next to a table. Wraith noticed there was a small fire on the table, where a fire really should not be. Bangalore was ignoring everyone else and had completely taken over the grill and was happily cooking what looked like steaks. Lifeline joined her while Wraith stopped to watch the table, concerned slightly that the fire was starting to spread. 

“Ve must offer some to the Gods, for our good fortune.” Bloodhound gestured at the fire, holding a raw piece of meat in their hands.

“Look, I know. But we can’t have fires here or we’ll burn the whole place down. This place is basically a tinderbox” Gibraltar was holding what looked like a fire extinguisher and pointing it at the fire. 

“It is how it is done. Ve must.”

The two stared at each other, wordlessly for a few moments. Bloodhound had remained perfectly still and with a full face mask and helmet, it was impossible to tell their expression. 

Gibraltar had the face of a man that had given up trying to protect people from themselves today and put the fire extinguisher down, “Fine, just don’t expect me to clean up after you again.” He left, giving Wraith an exasperated look. 

Bloodhound nodded and kneeled down next to the fire. The light reflected off their goggles. Wraith stood still for a moment, first entranced then a little awkward. She didn’t want to interrupt but she wasn’t sure what they were doing. The fire wasn’t getting any larger though.

She had always felt a little drawn to the mysterious hunter. They seemed so confident in their prayers, as if they knew everyone’s path laid out before them. Maybe she felt both she and Bloodhound were looking at the world from the outside, with some purpose much larger than the ring. Maybe she was projecting. 

After a minute, they stood up suddenly and wordlessly raised an arm. Wraith knew what was coming and ducked slightly as a raven landed suddenly on their arm. It was holding something in its beak.

“The Vraith. Hello. I haf brought you a token, from the AllFather.” They took a small beaded charm from the raven’s beak and nodded to it as if having a conversation. Wraith had seen them do that before as well. They couldn’t really talk to birds, right? 

They offered the charm to Wraith and then gave the raven the small piece of meat from their hand, which is greedily devoured. 

Wraith took the charm and looked it over. It was small and shiny, it mostly looked like a bracelet or other beaded ornament that had fallen off and been covered in dirt. “Thank you?” She paused for a moment, and turned awkwardly to the raven, “And thank you.”

Bloodhound seemed pleased and nodded enthusiastically. “Ve like to collect what ve find in the ring. Nature is always watching.” 

Wraith put it in her pocket with the compass. She wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be comforting or not. Bloodhound turned back to the fire.

Everyone was occupied elsewhere, leaving Wraith an avenue to escape back into the small room where Ajay had originally dragged her from. All her possessions fit in one small bag that had been laid on a chair. As she added the charm and compass and coin (amazingly still existing), she noticed Lifeline’s gift out of the corner of her eye. 

Hesitantly she walked over to it and began unwrapping it. It was heavy for its size. Wrapped neatly, almost surgically was a small hardcover book. Wraith traced the well worn writing, “Alice in Wonderland”. There was a small note on the inside from Lifeline, her writing loopy and messy.

_“Reminded me of you”_

Wraith held the book close to her chest and let out a deep breath. She inhaled the smell of the book, old and musty and felt for a moment that she recognized the smell. She smelled again, it was so familiar but like looking through a broken pane of glass. All her memories were like that, flashes to her past she couldn’t place. The whole reason she was here was to solve the mystery of her powers, of her life. Maybe there were answers out there, in the arena. Maybe there were other opportunities too. Maybe she didn’t have to do it alone.

She paused a moment and then placed the book down with her other gifts. 

Wraith opened the door and stepped out, looking over the room and the legends that had gathered. She didn’t hide so far off to the side wall. She even smiled as Lifeline came over, holding a large camera.

“Hey! I was just looking for ya! We’re doing a-” Wraith cut her sentence off with a large hug.

“Thank you, Ajay. For everything.” Wraith felt Lifeline go from shocked to relaxed in the hug. Wraith closed her eyes, just for a second, and let go, moving back a foot away from Lifeline. 

“You’re welcome,” She dimpled.

They walked over together to the side of the room where everyone had gathered. Lifeline placed the camera on her healing bot to steady it and set the timer.

“Ok Ok! Everyone move it! Get ready!” Everyone moved a few inches closer. Bloodhound was holding their raven, Pathfinder giving an enthusiastic thumbs up, while Bangalore stood with her arms crossed, trying to keep a straight face while Gibraltar was laughing after telling a joke and Caustic was looking dour. Lifeline and Wraith stood near each other, and Mirage spread completely out on the floor, “seductively.”

“Ok, ya ready? Three! Two! One!” The camera flashed for a moment just as the alarms went off for the next round of jumps into the arena. The games were beginning again. Lifeline looked over at Wraith, a smile playing on her lips.

“So, you ready, sugar?”


End file.
